Dragonball Jr
by Gohanlaser9
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the ending of GT? Find out right here as the ancestors of the Z Fighters face off against the ancestors of the original enemies! Currently in the Frieza Jr. Saga! No flaming. Adopted by Blueberry8765.
1. The New Generation of the Z Fighters!

**A/N: This is what I think happens 100 years after the end of GT.**

**It starts off with the World Martial Arts Tournament Jr. Division Finals.**

"Wow, you're strong" Goku Jr. said, flaring his super saiyan aura.

" You too. But now I'll finish it! Galik Gun!" Vegeta Jr. shouted from the air.

" Hey I can do that too! Kaaa-meeee-haaaa-meeee!" Goku Jr. shouted back from the ground.

" Fire!"  
"Haaa!" The Galik Gun and Kamehameha waves fired and collided with each other, much like the original Kamehameha and Galik Gun clash. The beams were at the same strength, as each super saiyan provided more and more power into the beam. Vegeta 't think about thinking of things that would make himself angry, giving himself only the power that he had at the moment to use. Goku Jr. remembered all the bad things that happened to him in his life. Pan's heart attack, Puck's death, the bears getting hurt. Finally thinking of all those things at once, he let out an extra large yell and transformed into the first super saiyan 2 of this point of time. Vegeta Jr. could not keep up with Goku Jr.'s ssj2 power, and the kamehameha wave pushed the galik gun back to Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. fell to the ground, clothes ripped like Majin Vegeta's when he made the ultimate sacrifice. Goku Jr. flew up to Vegeta Jr. and held out his hand for him to take.

" Great match. I'd like to fight you again sometime. It'll be fun!" Goku Jr. said, dropping out of his super saiyan 2 state. Vegeta Jr. grasped Goku Jr.'s hand as Goku Jr. pulled him up.

" Yeah. I'd like that. My grandma, Bulla, told me about a group of people,that included our great-great-grandpa's, Goku and Vegeta, called the Z Fighters. Maybe, if we found their ancestors , we could start a new generation of Z Fighters. We could call us the Z Fighters Jr. and Yamcha Jr., the guys we fought in the semifinals, were named after Tien and Yamcha, some of the original Z Fighters. Let's go talk to them and see what they think." Vegeta Jr. said. Goku and Vegeta Jr. flew up to Tien and Yamcha Jr.

" Hey Tien, Yamcha, can we talk to you for a sec?" The young super saiyans asked.

" Sure. Why not Tien?" Yamcha said.

" Fine. But will it really be so important?" Tien asked as they flew over to the destroyed ring.

" Have you heard of the Z Fighters?" Goku Jr. asked.

" Yeah, from our grandparents." Tien and Yamcha Jr. said.

"Well, what me and Goku were thinking, was that we could start a new generation of Z Fighters. You know, to protect the world from future threats. Grandma Bulla says that we can even learn how to fuse! That would give us a huge power boost. Plus, Goku's a Super Saiyan 2. That's stronger than Cell! At least that's what Grandma says that theres even a Super Saiyan 3 and 4!" Vegeta Jr. rambled.

" We'll do it! Fusing sounds cool. But don't you think we should be celebrating making it so far in the tournament?" Yamcha said.

" By you guy's! How about tomorrow we meet at the baseball field and go somewhere a few miles away from there and train!" Goku Jr. said. The Z Fighters Jr. all agreed to meet at the baseball field at noon and find a good spot, far away from anybody to do some training. Goku Jr. put two fingers to his head and instant transmissioned to his home, thinking excitedly about tomorrow's training session.


	2. The Begining of Frieza Jr's Revenge!

A/N:** Hello Readers! I hope your ready for a new chapter!**

**Please review this story! Training starts now!**

* * *

Goku woke up bright and early at around 9 o'clock. _Grandma Pan says she and Vegeta's grandma can fuse! So they can teach us!_ Goku Jr. thought happily as he made his way up to his grandma's room.

" Grandma wake up! I have to get ready to train with the Z Fighters Jr.! Vegeta's grandma Bulla is going to be there!" Goku Jr. shouted.

" Bulla? I wonder how long it's been? She must be excited to see me too! And who is in the Z Fighters Jr.?" Pan asked.

" Me, Vegeta, Tien, and Yamcha. I'll be the leader!" Goku Jr. said happily.

" Remember Uub Jr.?" Pan asked her grandson.

" Yeah! He was a match for me. Just not super saiyan." Goku Jr. said.

" Well, his great-grandfather was also a Z Fighter, the one that saved me from Baby. You should get him." Pan told her grandson.

"Ok!" Goku Jr. said as he got into his GI. Goku Jr. IT'd to Uub Jr., who was sparring with his brother, Krillin Jr.

" Hey! Uub! Krillin! I have a question for you guys!" Goku shouted, interrupting their spar.

" What is it, Junior World Champ?" Krillin Jr. asked Goku Jr., who beat him in the preliminary rounds.

" Have you heard of the Z Fighters?" Goku Jr. asked them.

" Yeah, from the WMAT history." the two brothers' replied.

" Well, me, Vegeta, Tien, and Yamch are starting a Z Fighters Jr., and my grandma says your ancestors were in the Z-Fighters. Will you join?" Goku Jr. asked.

" We will." the brothers' said.

" Alright, grab my shoulder!" Goku Jr. said happily. Uub and Krillin Jr. grabbed on his shoulder and Goku Jr. IT'd to Vegeta Jr.'s location,which was at the baseball field.

" Hey Goku. Today we're learning to fuse." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Alright! Vegeta, want to fuse with me?" Goku Jr. asked.

" Sure! Sounds like we'd be strong enough to take on Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks if he was alive!" Vegeta Jr. answered with excitement.

" Alright, let's get to work! Me and Bulla will demonstrate the fusion dance! Then you try it!" Pan shouted.

" Ready Pan?" Bulla asked.

" Ready!" Pan answered.

"Fusion-ha!" Pan and Bulla chanted as they performed the fusion dance perfectly and fused into Pullan.

"Alright! The fusion only last's half an hour, and you can't defuse. So you have to do it." Pullan said.

"Alright!" The Z Fighters Jr. group shouted with excitement.

" Fusion-Ha!" Goku and Vegeta Jr. said as they performed the fusion dance perfectly.

" We did it. My name is Gogeta Jr." Gogeta Jr. shouted in his combined voice of Goku and Vegeta Jr.

" Wow, nobody has ever perfectly fused on their first try!" Pullan exclaimed.

" Our turn! Fusion-ha!" Tien and Yamcha Jr. said as they fused perfectly.

" I'm Ticha ( Pronounced like Teach-ah)!" Ticha said

" Let's test our strength! Let's spar Ticha!" Gogeta Jr. said.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Ticha shouted as Gogeta Jr. got into his fighting stance.

" None of that! Gogeta try becoming a Super Saiyan! And Ticha, try doing a tri-beam." Pullan shouted.

" Yes ma'am!" The fused fighters' said.

" Hey grandma Pullan, how about a Super saiyan 2!" Gogeta Jr. asked as he went ssj2.

" Tri-beam-Ha!" Ticha said as he fired his first tri-beam at Gogeta Jr., who just used rapid movement to get away from the attack.

" Hey! What about us! Fusion-ha!" Krillin and Uub Jr. shouted as they perfectly fused into Krilluub.

" Amazing! You all fused perfectly without any practice!" Pullan shouted. The young fused warriors somehow figured out how to defuse just as Pullan defused. They had spent an hour training and decided that was enough.

" By guys!" Goku shouted as he and Pan IT'd to their home.

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Uub Jr. all went back to their homes.

" Grandma, go home. I feel an evil energy approching that I can take on. Go home." Vegeta said as he got ready to fight.

" Alright Vegeta Jr., but be safe." Bulla told her grandson.

" I will Grandma!" Vegeta Jr. said to his grandmother as she started off to Capsule Corp. Once Vegeta Jr. was sure Bulla was gone, he used his saiyan senses and heard laughter.

" Well, well, if it isn't the monkey prince. I am Frieza Jr., and I have come to destroy the planet." Frieza Jr., in his fourth form, said.

" I'll stop you! Because I am a super saiyan!" Vegeta Jr. said as he transformed into a super saiyan, ready to defend the Earth. Frieza Jr. anticipated this and turned into his fifth form, which only Goku Jr. in ssj2 at full power could beat. Vegeta Jr. quickly took to the offensive, throwing many punches at Frieza Jr., but to no avail. Frieza Jr. was too fast for Vegeta Jr. and blocked all of his punches, and then took to the offense himself,which Vegeta could not take. Finally, after knocking Vegeta Jr. out cold, he took him into his ship to lure the the strongest saiyan on the planet to come. Frieza Jr. also wanted to torture Vegeta Jr. for his great-great-grandfather's rebellious behavior.

" Get ready, Goku, you're about to enter the fight of your life." Frieza Jr. said as he laughed sadistically.

_With_ _Goku__ Jr_.

" Grandma, I just felt Vegeta's energy go way down and a really powerful energy come. I think Vegeta's in trouble! I have to get the other's!" Goku as he went to IT to the others.

* * *

"Guys come on! Vegeta's in trouble!" Goku Jr. said to the rest of the Z Fighters Jr.

"Alright, let's go save Vegeta!'' the rest of the Z Fighters Jr. shouted as they all took to the air with Goku Jr., who was powering up to a super saiyan all the Z Fighters Jr. were powered up to their max, they went off to save Vegeta Jr. from Frieza Jr.\

**A/N: Oh no! Vegeta Jr's been kidnapped! Will the Z Fighters Jr. Be able to save him? Find out, next chapter! Please review.**


	3. Goku's Death! Vegeta's Rage!

**A/N: Hello readers!**

**Instead of saying Jr. on the end of the characters names,**

**I will write just their names**

**The start of the battle with Frieza starts,**

**NOW!**

* * *

Goku was very worried about Vegeta , and more worried about that huge power-level that was attacking the hostage.

" Come on guys, we have to move as fast as we can!" Goku shouted back to the others, who knew what Goku didn't. Frieza , and his troops, had scouters and would know they were coming.

" Goku, they should have some way to detect our power-levels, yours being the highest, Vegeta's kidnapper will come straight for us." Tien told the leader as they landed. Goku somehow got a good idea. He put two fingers to his head and IT'd to Pan.

" Grandma, I need your help. I can't charge a full-power Kamehameha wave and also instant-transmission. So while I charge a full power Kamehameha, you IT me to the strongest evil energy on the planet, who is by Vegeta." Goku told his grandmother.

" Alright. Let's do it." Pan said.

"KAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAMEEEEE- now grandma!" Goku shouted as he and Pan IT'd to Frieza Jr.'s ship, behind the person who was torturing Vegeta , Frieza.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku Jr. shouted as he blasted Frieza's back. Frieza quickly turned around after the blast and Goku took to the offensive, in his normal super saiyan state, throwing two punches at Frieza's face, which were both effortlessly caught. Goku saw in opening in his mid-section, and took the chance to knee him in the gut, making him cough up spit, also reverting to him powering down to his fourth form, which was equal to Goku's power-level now, at 100% power (like the original Frieza was). Goku picked up Frieza and spun like what Goku did to Frieza in the first fight against Frieza. Goku spun so much that Frieza threw up and the puke hit Krillin.

" Ow!" shouted Krillin, alerting Frieza's soldiers that they were there.

" Well, I hope our training paid off!" Tien shouted.

'' Fusion-ha!'' the warriors shouted. There was a flash of bright light and when it ended there was two fighters instead of four, leaving the soldiers confused, giving the fighters an opening, so the fused fighters just blasted them all away.

" Now we have to help Goku!" the fused warriors shouted, feeling Goku's power-level drastically drop. And indeed was Goku losing strength. In fact, he was now weaker than Frieza, because he was in his base form.

" Ha!" Frieza shouted as Goku passed out, and Frieza shot a Death Beam through his chest. Vegeta was watching this all happen and could not take it after that last shot.

" No! Goku! Friezaa! You'll pay for that!" Vegeta shouted as he transformed into a super saiyan two. _Yeah, you can do it,_ _Vegeta_, Goku thought as he went to the other world, hoping to meet his great-great-grandfather.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Goku's dead! Can Vegeta win? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Important author's note

****Important author's note:

I am out of ideas for this story, and have no desire to write it.

If anyone wants to adopt it, just PM me, or put it in a review


End file.
